Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), or chronic obstructive lung disease, which includes chronic bronchitis and emphysema, can involve long-term (chronic) blockage or obstruction of the breathing tubes. The main physical change responsible for the problems encountered with the disease is the overproduction of mucous by the cells lining the larger breathing tubes (bronchi). This mucous can block the movement of air and contributes to the development of infections.
Cystic fibrosis (CF) is caused by a mutation in the gene that produces the protein that regulates movement of sodium ions and chloride ions through cell membranes. This protein is present in cells lining the passageways of the lungs, pancreas, colon, and genitourinary tract. When this protein is abnormal, the movement of chloride ions and water in the lung and other cells can become blocked, and there can be abnormal secretion of mucus.
Mucociliary clearance plays a critical role in the removal of inhaled debris and pathogens that enter the lung with each breath. Impaired mucociliary clearance and hypermucus secretion are two characteristics of a number of lung diseases including cystic fibrosis (CF), chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), asthma and acute and chronic bronchitis. Improving the clearance of mucus in patients suffering from or at risk of suffering from a lung disease can be of therapeutic benefit.